User blog:MrPacheco101/Rework Part 2: Dexter Morgan vs. Hannibal Lecter
Dexter Morgan: a serial killer who sole goal is to hunt other serial killers vs. Hannibal Lecter: a psychiatrist with a deadly secret WHO IS dEADLIEST?! Vs. Origin Dexter: Darkly Dreaming Dexter Hannibal: Red Dragon Weapon Status Dexter Morgan Hannibal Lecter Weapon Showcase Dexter dexter1.jpg|Dexter with a knife photo_lrg.jpg|Dexter with a victim 04_titan_judo_spotlight 0017.jpg|judo Hannibal lecter_rampage.jpg|Lecter with with wat appears to be a nightstick filmhannblog.jpg|Hannibal with one of his victims clarice 800px-Jujitsu_sacrifice_throw.jpg|Jujitsu The Battle "The moon seems full tonight." Dexter is sitting in his SUV spying on a villa off the coast of Miami Beach; his prey is considered to be his most dangerous and elusive he ever encountered. Within the villa former psychatrist Hannibal Lecter is eating a plate of liver and fava beans to his enjoyment, ubeknowst to him Dexter is behind him lying in wait with is garrote. Dexter then pounces on the cannibal killer, but he realises his presence and moves out of the way and elbows Dexter in the face causing him to be knocked back. "Well, Well, Well, I never thought I would have anymore guests coming over tonight?" Hannibal says as he began to reach for the knife on the table. "Yeah, but I wasnt really invited though." Dexter said back. Then grabs a knife from his pocket then takes a swipe at Hannibal. Ah, I see well thats too bad then." Hannibal then grabs Dexter's arm and tries to stab him, but Dexter also grabs his arm. Locked in a struggle Dexter head butts Hannibal causing him to stagger back then slashes his arm. Hannibal held his arm in pain and sees Dexter ready to strike again, but he grabs Dexter by the arm and throws him in the ground then starts punching him in the face. Dexter then kicks Hannibal back and gets up wiping the blood off his face. "My you are not like the people I met throughout the years" Hannibal says as he runs his fingers across his face, feeling the blood fickle between his finger " I might say that you are just like me, chap." he said grinning. "I may not be like the people you've met, but your the kind of guy i find skulking in a deep dark corner waiting for tiny scraps to come by." Dexter says then charges at the cannibal doctor and swipes a left hook. Hannibal dodges the attack and gets behind Dexter and grapples him in a headlock; Dexter is trying to break free from his grasp,but much to his suprise Hannibal just wont budge. "Ha ha it seems I've outdone you boy!" Hannibal said as he tightens his grip"Now at least before i let you go let me tell a story about a beautiful woman I've met so recently."Dexter is still trying to find his way out. "It was a friday afternoon and this woman from Homicide Department came to my door, I think her name was Deborah ,yes, Deborah Morgan i presume."Dexters eyes began to widen and Hannibal recognizes the sign."Oh Ho! it seems you must have some kinde of relationship with this woman i presume, well then you must want me continue." "Now as i was sayin, this woman named Deborah came to my door and wanted me to ask a couple a questions, so I obliged" Dexter expression began to swril between fear and anger." I let her in my home and answered her questions, but she wanted more than i expected you see."Hannibal senses Dexter's mixed emotions and smilies " It seems she knew my motives here in this robust city and wanted to take me down, but i couldn't let that happen so...... I silenced her." Dexter hears this in a state of shock."Deborah" he thought. The only close thing he had to family. "But i couldn't let this beautiful, gorgeous, body go to waste." Hannibal goes on."So I took it down to the basement and chopped out the most delicate ,important, and the most suculent a body like this could offer." Hannibal paused " So tonight i ate her liver and I must say before you suprised earlier, it was the most delicious i ever had." "Deborah" Dexter thought as his mind began to swirl with thoughts of those important to him he lost, His foster Father harry, his wife Rita, his biological mother, and now his foster sister the only close renmant of a family he onced had gone. "What are you gonna do now Dexter?" a voice said Dexter looks up and see's an image of his Foster Father Harry. "Are you gonna let him kill you ,Dex?" Harry asked " He killed the only thing you ever had to a family" Dexter looks at him with anger in his eyes " No." he said and spots a knife on the table. Hannibal sees a flash a blue and red across the window "Well it seems the men in blue are here it seems i have to cut our visit shor--" Hannibal yells in pain as Dexter plunges a knife in his shoulder causing him to lose his grip; Dexter then punches Hannibal twice in the stomach then in the face causing him to be knocked back."I'm gonna leave you in pieces for these guys to pick up" Dexter said then tries to stab Hannibal. Hannibal then elbows Dexter in the stomach and lands a uppercut on his chin knocking him down." No my friend I tend to live a peaceful life without all this ruckus" Hannibal said as he grabbed a chair from the ground " So I bid you farewell Mr.Morgan" he said then slammes the chair on Dexter knocking him unconcious. "Dexter? Dexter? Hey Dexter come on man wake up man." a voice calls out. Dexter groggles and opens up his eyes to see Det. Angel Batista, FBI Agent Clarice Starling, and an investigation room cleaning up the mess. "Dexter Whoo man you gave me scare hombre,how did you get here man?" Batista said. "Ugh. I got a call from Deborah sayin to come up here" Dexter lies as he started to get up."Where is she any way" he asked. Batista looks down in sorrow " I don't know how to say this but she's gone man.Same goes for the bastard who done this to her. I'm sorry man." "I see." Dexter said solemly , then looks at the moon hoovering above. "The moon looks full tonight and its presence is ever so clear" 'Winner:'Tie: it seems Hannibal got away from Dexter before he could do anything to him or he can do anything to Dexter. Category:Blog posts